Derek's Assistant
by Peacefully Creating Chaos
Summary: Chloe is working at an Editorial Firm as an assistant to Derek, her boss. Although, she hates her boss at first, she grows to see another side of him, a caring, warm side. Chloe wants to get to know Derek even better, but is afraid of these feelings that she is getting around her boss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again with another story. I hope you like it and please check out my other stories. Please favorite, follow, and review. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

"Thanks, Andre," I said gratefully to the barista as I shoved my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear.

"No problem. Today's the big day, isn't it?" The light haired man asked.

I nodded as I attempted to straighten my dress. "Something bad is going to happen. I'm calling it."

Andre laughed in amusement as he handed me my coffee and the doughnut. "On the house."

"No." I insisted as I pulled out a five-dollar bill out of my wallet and placed it on the counter.

"Stubborn," He mumbled.

"And proud." I said with a laugh as I turned around to leave.

"Good luck!" Andre called out behind me.

I opened the front door wide, "I'm going to need it."

I walked silently to my blue car, opening the door and sitting down in the worn seat. Taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee and a bite out of the stale doughnut, I started my car.

I glanced down at my clock, my engagement was going to start in twenty minutes and I was nearly fifteen minutes away. I let out a sigh as I drove quickly through the crowded streets.

I was getting closer to my destination when a black sedan completely cut me off and caused my car to crash into the back of his. My whole body lurched forward as I jammed my foot on the brakes.

My head hit the steering wheel roughly, bringing tears to my eyes. But other than that, I was fine. I quickly scrambled out of the car to see if the driver I hit was okay.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I came face to face with a very large, handsome man with a very large scowl on his face. He looked no older than me, twenty-five at the most, and dressed in an expensive black suit with an emerald tie.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed to squeak out without stammering. The muscular man just glared at me.

"Why did you run into me?" He demanded angrily. I blinked.

"I'm sorry? You cut me off too quickly! You're car was too close to mine." I responded, fury dancing through my body.

"Please, I gave you plenty of room. You're car is too old to slow down properly."

I scowled back at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Look, there is no damage down to your car, only to mine, so please give me your information."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop being an idiot, give me your information."

"No, you ran into me. You pay for your own car, if you can even call _that _a car." He said, his dark hair sweeping into his face.

"Are you kidding me? I can't afford to pay for that damage." I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're right. It would be cheaper just to get a new car than fixing this dump."

I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

The man's jaw slackened. "Look, I have to go to work, but my brother is a mechanic. I can get you a pretty big discount."

He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a business card and wrote his name on the back of the card.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

He looked at me in surprise and then handed me the card. "Say that I referred you."

I nodded at him and glanced at my watch. I was late.

"I have to go," I yelled over to him as I entered my car. "Called it." I murmured to myself.

I drove away from the scene as quickly as I could and rushed to the large building that I was supposed to be at. I pulled into the parking lot and ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

I reached the main desk and a pretty, tall girl sat behind it. She glared at me, "You're late."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I got into a small accident."

Her dark brown eyes pierced me. "You're lucky. He's late. Have a seat."

I sighed in relief and slumped into a black leather chair. "I'm Chloe."

"Tori." The girl said in disdain.

I nodded slightly. "How's the boss?"

"Horrible."

I opened my mouth to talk again, but Tori cut me off. "Please do not talk to me. I'm working."

She then proceeded to call a girl named Liz and the two of them had a very lengthy conversation about everything other than work.

"Liz, I'm going to have to call you back." Tori said, then ended the call with her friend. "Get up." She said to me. I did as I was told and smoothed out my dress.

"He's ready to see you now. Follow me." Tori said as we walked down a long corridor, nearing a large glass door. "Watch out, he's not the friendliest."

"How many people are applying for this job?" I asked quietly, my heart hammering.

She glanced at me. "Only one other girl, Rae. And she will not get that job, over my dead body."

I frowned slightly and continued walking with Tori. She paused once we reached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." A deep resonating voice sounded from inside the office.

"Go." Tori hissed at me as I stumbled forward, opening the door.

I tried to still my shaky hands as went to look at him. At the sight, I felt as though I was going to collapse. It was the man I had run into earlier that morning.

**I hope you liked it! Please favorite, follow, and review. Please also read my other stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing! I was soooo excited! Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 2

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Just my luck," I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for my interviewer to notice me and turn around.

"Oh it's you. The lady who crashed into my car." The man said after the initial look of surprise faded from his face.

I scrunched my face up as I groaned, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, that's me. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I was in a rush to-to get here."

He looked at me expressionlessly. "Well, let's begin Miss," He glanced down at the file in front of him, "Saunders. Have a seat." He gestured towards to chair in front of his desk as he sat down in his own luxurious, black chair.

Closed my eyes as I slumped into the comfy chair. I had already blown it because of this morning. God, could I be more of an idiot?

I glanced down at the man's nameplate on his desk, _Derek Souza. _"Nice to meet you." I said apprehensively to him, extending my right hand.

He looked at the hand and reached forward and shook it swiftly. "We've already met."

"Right, but it wasn't a very agreeable meeting, was it?" I said, trying for humor, clearly not my forte.

"Obviously not. I haven't gotten a chance to look at your résumé yet because I arrived late this morning. This will only be a moment."

I swallowed nervously and looked around the large office. There were several large windows, displaying the beautiful view of Manhattan below. The office seemed very plain though, white bare walls with minimum black furniture, not very inviting.

He cleared his throat as he put down my résumé, bringing my attention back to him. "Impressive."

"Thank you," I squawked nervously.

"So," He said, swiping his black hair out of his face, making his startling beautiful green eyes more visible. "Why would you like to work here?"

"Yeah, well, I hope to aspire to the movie making industry and I was hoping while I worked here I could get a taste of screen-writings and begin to write some successful ones of my own."

He watched me carefully. "Well, that's a way you could do it." He muttered sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes as he looked down to the papers in front of him and kept my mouth closed.

"You should know, this interview is for a position as my assistant, not an editor." Derek Souza said dryly, making me feel insignificant.

"I aim highly." He raised an eyebrow as I said that.

"I supposed that is your greatest and weakest point?"

"Ambition?"

"Yes."

"Actually, my weakest point is that I tend to be stubborn."

"I could probably guess that by this morning."

The interview continued for nearly fifteen more minutes, going smoothly for the most part.

"Thank you Miss Saunders, that'll be all."

I nodded. "When should I expect to receive the call as to whether or not I got the job?"

He observed my closely. "There were multiple applicants for this job, I shall get back to you when I have finished interviewing everyone."

My cheeks flushed as I nodded again. "Thank you very much. Oh, and thanks for the referral for my car."

I then walked out of room and down the long corridor to the front desk where Tori sat behind, typing aimlessly on the computer.

"Excuse me, how many people did you say applied for this job."

She looked up in disgust. "I told you, only one other girl. You're the last. Honestly, are you deaf or something?"

I smiled to myself and walked off. He had lied; maybe I had an opportunity after all.

I walked off to my car and took another swig of my coffee as I set my bag in the passenger seat. I went shuffling around in my bag until I noticed I had left my resume in his office. I exhaled as I stepped out of my car to get my résumé.

I walked into the building to find the front desk completely empty, I decided to take my chances and fetch my item by myself and walked down to his office. His large door was wide open.

I knocked hesitantly on the door, there was no response. I pushed the door open even further and peered inside, no one was in there. I quickly ran over to his desk and scanned the area for my résumé.

I found it and grabbed it in success and prepared to leave as my eyes caught something written in messy handwriting.

**Rachelle Rogers- Interviewed for position as assistant**

**Chloe Saunders- New Assistant**

I nearly gasped. I got the job. I was overjoyed but I knew I would have gotten caught if I stayed there any longer so I walked quickly to the door, grinning widely.

My foot caught on the doorway and I went tumbling down, expecting to hit the ground but instead connected with a wall of flesh and a loud yelp.

My eyes flew open as I took in what was in front of me. Derek Souza in a soaking wet dress shirt stained with coffee. His gorgeous green eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Oh-oh! I am s-so so-sorry! Are you okay?" I asked my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"Leave," He muttered quietly to me, as he glared harshly.

"I-I'll buy you a new shirt! I'm so sorry!"

"Out!" He roared. I blinked and fled the room, hearing cursing behind me.

_One week later._

"At least you _have_ a job, Nate." I said with a laugh.

"Oh please, my boss is the worst person imaginable! She threatened to send Brianna home early for chewing gum in her office!" My close friend exclaimed.

"What?" I said with a laugh. "She sounds like a really strict teacher."

He and I were at a small café near he worked during his lunch break.

"She's not even hot. She forgot to bleach her mustache this week." I heard him mutter to himself as my phone rang in my purse.

I held up my finger, signifying him to pause as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Saunders?" A deep voice sounded through the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked, taking a bite of my cookie.

"This is Derek Saunders, from the Editorial Firm. You got the job."

Needless to say, I choked on the cookie.

**Chapter 2 is here! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least five reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review! Thanks to everyone who pointed out I accidentally wrote Saunders for Derek's last name. Whoops! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong. **

Chapter 3

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Chloe, can you pick up my dry cleaning?" The green-eyed man asked me as he stared down at the pile of papers in front of him.

"Your dry cleaning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need you to pick up the shirt that you spilled coffee all over." He stated without looking up.

"Right." I sputtered, as I straightened my skirt. "And that's where, exactly?"

He gave me directions and I closed my notepad. "Now, anything else I can get you, _your Majesty_?"

He then looked up and gave me a cold, hard glare, causing me to stop short.

"I-I'll get right to that as soon as I'm done with the paperwork for Mr. Malloy."

He grunted and I turned to leave.

"Watch out. Wouldn't want you to fall again on someone, would me?"

My cheeks flushed as I walked quickly out the door, careful not to trip over any loose carpet.

I made my way to the front desk that doubled as my office, which I shared with Tori, the secretary.

"Woah. Control your blush, it's blinding. Already have the hots for Souza?" Tori asked me, spinning around in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, no. He's a total asshole."

"Hasn't stopped girls before. They fall in love with his emerald green eyes, ebony hair, and porcelain skin. Don't even get me started on his mysterious aura."

I laughed, although my face was still a furious red shade. "Speak from experience?"

That got me a face. "He's my brother, so no. But the other girls here, oh yeah. They love him."

"Sorry to disappoint then. And there is no way he is your brother. " I mumbled in return.

"It's true. He's adopted. Got him when he was five. Man, I wish we could return him to the pound." I heard her mutter as her nails clicked away on the keyboard.

I frowned at that as I stood up, grabbing my bag. "Off to the Laundromat."

Tori looked at me for a moment before continuing her work. I didn't know what to think of Tori. She was… different? I didn't know where I stood with her, given I've only known her for a week, but she was hard to determine.

I opened the front door of the building, the fresh New York air washing over me. Sighing in content I ran to my car and drove to the Laundromat.

I returned nearly an hour later with three rather large shirts in my very small arms.

I knocked loudly on the door, and heard a soft come in. I dropped my things on the floor and made my way to Derek, shirts in hand.

"Here you go. Three freshly pressed shirts. Still warm." I said as I handed the shirts over to him.

His green eyes pierced me with disgust, as though I pressed my face against the shirts to make sure it was warm. I nearly scowled. I didn't know what to expect, maybe a simple thank you but he just scooped up the shirts and watched me closely.

"Yeah, listen. I'm really sorry about the day of the interview, with the coffee and the car. It was pretty chaotic." I chuckled nervously, scratching at my arm.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, analyzing me. I quickly stood up straighter and tried to meet his hard gaze with one of my own, but he looked away.

"It's fine." He mumbled quietly, his eyes not quite meeting mine. "Have you gotten a chance to get your car repaired?"

"No," I mumbled sheepishly. "I haven't gotten a chance. It hasn't fallen apart yet, so fingers crossed."

He didn't say anything. I cleared my throat, "So your brother, he's a mechanic?"

Derek nodded. "Wants to be an artist."

"Interesting alternate career."

A silent glare was shot my way. "S-so Tori's your sister? She just sort of mentioned it."

He groaned, "Unfortunately. We done here? I have work to do."

My eyes widened and I took a step back. "Right, work. What would you like me to do then?"

"Can you write Liam Malloy a rejection letter? His writing is crap and I'm swamped with work."

"Yeah, of course. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" I asked.

"If you want to kill a few brain cells, be my guest." Derek muttered as he walked towards his desk and plopped down in the large black chair.

"So what's it about?" I asked as I flipped through the manuscript.

"Werewolves." Derek responded unemotionally, clearly not wanting me in the room. So, naturally, I stayed a little longer.

"Like hot werewolves or gruesome werewolves?" I asked.

"Heart throbs I'd imagine. He normally writes about those."

"You mean you haven't read it?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope. He's sent me over ten different manuscripts. All with the same idea, I'm done with it." He said as he typed furiously at his computer.

"I'm going to go. Thanks, Mr. Souza." I said thankfully, holding up the book.

"You can call me Derek. Everyone does." His voice void of expression, not looking up from his computer.

I smiled bashfully and left the office.

_Later that day_

"Night, I'm leaving this place." Tori called out to me as she placed all her things in her bag.

"What time is it?" I asked looking up from the book.

"5:30. I'm going to a party, want to come?" Tori asked, but she left the room before I could even respond.

"I'm good." I mumbled to myself, beginning to pack up myself.

"Schizophrenic?" Chuckled a deep voice behind me, making my jump in my seat.

"What?" I breathed, trying to call my stuttering heartbeat.

"You were talking to your self," I blinked which caused him to groan. "Joke. It was a joke."

"Not a very funny one." I mumbled quietly, but loud enough for him to shoot me a glare.

"Night." He called out behind him, his coat and briefcase trailing behind him.

"Goodnight."

I grabbed my things and walked out to my car. I took a long look at my nine-year-old car. I sighed as I opened the door and jammed my key into the ignition and nothing happened. I turned the key again and my car wouldn't start.

I groaned and place my head against the steering wheel. There was no one in the parking lot to help me and I had no cash, so no taxi. I had to walk home.

"What are you doing?" Derek's voice grumbled as I jumped nearly a foot in my seat.

"Car broke down. Plus no money on me."

Derek looked distressed as he looked in the opposite direction. "Need a ride?"

"No, it's okay. I can walk, I live pretty close by." I said, denying his request.

He sighed, "It's getting dark. Let me drop you off somewhere."

I looked at him for a second, "Fine."

**Yay! I finished this chapter! I had absolutely no idea what to do for this, at all. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least five reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 4

Chloe's P.O.V.

I tapped my fingers nervously against my leg, listening to the dull music in silence as Derek drove.

"You lied." His deep voice resonated beside me.

"W-what?" I sputtered, swinging my gaze over to him.

His cool eyes startled me. "You live pretty far away from the office."

I blushed. "It only looks like that because there is so much traffic." I lied, pointing to the congested New York City streets.

I knew he didn't believe me by the look he was given me, but remained silent.

Daydream Believer by the Monkees came on to the radio and Derek immediately went to switch the channel.

"No!" He looked at me, appalled.

"You _like _this song?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Why? Aren't you a little young to listen to the Monkees?" He asked.

I scowled. "My mom used to sing this song to me."

I fell quiet after I said that, my mom was a delicate subject. It was hard just thinking about her, so I tried not to.

He watched me closely, his jet-black locks swooping into his face. He didn't say anything until the song was finished.

"Twenty-five." I mumbled.

"What?" Derek questioned.

"I'm twenty-five and I listen to all kinds of music."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you as a punk rock or hard-core rap type of girl." Derek joked.

A laugh escaped my lips and a small smile crept onto his face, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished. "You'd be surprised."

"I'm twenty-six." He muttered quietly, looking back to the jammed road.

"Thanks for driving me home."

"It's okay. I live about block away from your apartment building, so it's not a big deal." Derek said, not meeting my gaze.

"Oh, I didn't know you lived so close. You've been to Andres' right?"

"Where?"

My jaw nearly dropped. "Andres! The coffee shop, Andres. Best coffee I've ever had, hands down."

"Nope. Never had it."

"I'm going to have to show you sometime, and you will be forever indebted to me, it's delicious."

Derek didn't say anything and I suddenly realized what I had just implied. My cheeks turned a shade of red and I averted my gaze from Derek and to the window instead.

"I'm going to call my brother, Simon." Derek said after an elongated stillness.

"Right, the mechanic." I said brightly.

Derek punched in the number into his phone and put it on speakerphone.

"Hey bro." A voice, Simon's, said.

"Hi Simon. My assistant's car broke down and it was my fault, in a way." There was a laugh on the other end of the line. "Yeah, so can fix her car and give her a discount, as I said, my fault."

The upbeat voice responded, "It's always your fault, but yeah, sure. She hot?"

My eyes widened significantly and I looked down at my lap. I wasn't, not really. I stood 5'2 and was twenty-five, yet I still managed to look like a child. I barely had any curves to show off. I certainly wasn't hot, or looked like anybody who was worth fantasizing over. I was, for lack of a better word, plain.

"Simon." Derek warned into his phone and didn't look at me.

"She is! Even you think-" Derek then proceeded to hang up on Simon.

Rubbing the back of his neck Derek glanced over at me. "Sorry about…" He trailed off.

"No, no, it's fine, really." I said, picking at my black skirt.

Derek nodded slightly and looked away.

The rest of the car ride to my apartment building remained silent, to my relief.

"Thanks again." I said as he pulled up in front of the building.

Derek dipped his head faintly in response as I grabbed my bag and opened the door to his comfy, black car.

I gave him a small smile as he drove off and walked into the front of my building. Reaching my apartment, I collapsed onto the couch and made an appointment with Simon the following morning before watching a few hours of bad TV and falling asleep.

_The Next Morning_

"I'm looking for," I glanced down at the business card, "Simon Bae." I finished, looking up at the small man at the register.

"In the back."

I smiled slightly, swinging my purse further over my shoulder before making my way deeper into the shop.

"Hello?" A friendly voice called out.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Chloe Saund-," I was cut off by a adverage build man with spiky dark blond hair and almond colored eyes.

"Derek's assistant!" The handsome man called out with a pleasant smile.

I nodded in response and his eyes lighted up. "That's me."

He flashed me a dazzling smile and just looked at me for a while before talking again. "Okay, so you're car."

"Yeah. What's going on with that?" I questioned him, crossing my arms behind my back.

Simon then proceeded to explain to me the numerous things that where horribly wrong with my car, and it was going to be expensive.

"500 dollars? For all of it?" I asked, amazed.

Simon nodded in response.

"And that's with the discount? How much of a discount?"

"About 65% of a discount."

My jaw nearly fell open. "And when will it be ready?"

"Around three to five days. There is quite a bit of work to do on the car."

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. "Okay, thanks. I should probably get to work now."

He smiled at me, which I wasn't in the mood to return. "How's it like working for my brother?"

"It's… a job."

He laughed, clearly understanding what I was talking about. "He grows on you, eventually. He's really a giant teddy bear."

I raised my eyebrows, giving Simon a look of disbelief.

He laughed. "I get that look about as many times as I get people asking me if I dye my hair."

"And do you?"

"Nope. Half Swedish."

"Alright then." I said, already feeling more at ease as I pulled my hair behind my ear.

"Believe me about Derek. He's been through a lot and he looks tough and grouchy. I mean, he is, but there is more to him than that."

I smiled and bid him goodbye and walked to work wondering if what Simon had just told me was true.

** I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I love feedback! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least five reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Tell me which is your fav chapter in the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 5

Chloe's P.O.V.

"I'm exhausted!" Tori said exasperatedly, as she banged her head against her desk.

I looked up from where I was typing at the computer and up at the clock. "We get out in five."

"What?" She questioned, her head immediately snapping upwards.

"Yeah. Five minutes till the weekend." I muttered, returning my attention back to the computer.

It wasn't that I didn't like Tori. She's fine, really. But she complains more than I'm used to. I'm actually looking forward for my desk in Derek's office to be set up. I wasn't sure if I could put up with any more of Tori's drama.

However, what frightened me more was Derek. Truth be told, I couldn't figure him out, at all. Soon, my desk will be moved into his spacious office and I would have to spend an aggravatingly long time with him.

"Hey, do you think you can give me a ride home? My car is in the shop." I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"No can do. Liz is picking me up, we're going clubbing tonight." She replied, already shoving her belongings into her purse.

"I thought you were tired."

"Yeah, of this scene. I need something exciting. No offense, but you aren't the most lively." Tori responded, not looking at me.

I scowled but swallowed my insult, "That's okay. I'll walk."

"Take a cab." She said, feeling slightly bad more me.

"Can't. I'm trying to save some money, and that would already be thirty bucks." I said, shrugging.

"Ask my brother again."

My eyes widened significantly. "What? No. I don't want to owe him any favors, not already."

Tori laughed, her brown eyes sparkling. "Derek's… something else. And being in his debt is not recommended, but asking him again isn't that bad. He seems to not hate you as much as the others."

"Others?" I asked, however, my cheeks were slightly pinker than usual.

"Yeah, other assistants. They always tried to hit on him. He basically told them to go to hell."

My eyes widened. "He actually said that?"

"Well, no. But the teenage version of Derek definitely would have. But they were idiots, they deserved it."

I smiled. "What's your point?"

Her eyes narrowed and I regretted what I had just spoken. "My point is that you must annoy Derek the least. Congratulations." There was the old Tori, the sarcastic Tori.

"Well, thanks. I'm going to go ask him. Have fun at the club." I muttered loud enough for her to hear me.

I grabbed a stack of papers and walked quickly over to Derek's office.

"Derek?" I asked as I knocked softly on the door.

"Yeah?" He responded and I pushed the door further open.

"Here are the files you wanted." I said, placing the files in his enormous hands.

He grunted and I took that as a 'thanks'.

When he realized I hadn't left yet, he looked up, waiting for me to say something.

I cleared my throat, which suddenly went dry under his scrutinizing gaze. "Right, well, it's quitting hour and I was won-wondering if I could catch a ride with you again. I stopped by the mechanic this morning and my car is going to be there for a while."

He watched me, his beautiful green eyes piercing me. "Sure." He swiftly shut off his computer and grabbed his coat and stood up.

I gave him a grateful smile and rushed to get all my things. Minutes later we were in the parking lot, silently walking towards his car.

He unlocked his door and I slide into the passenger seat. The radio was playing softly in the background.

I considered what Tori had told me moments before, did Derek really not despised me? Whatever he did think about me he really was a good guy at heart, like his brother told me earlier that morning.

"I really appreciate this, again." I said, looking at Derek.

"How long is your car in the shop?" Derek questioned, his black hair blocking my view of his face.

"Maybe five days, but it's the weekend, so I won't go anywhere far away."

"How expensive is it going to be?" Derek asked. I expected him to apologize for prying, but he didn't so I answered.

"About five hundred."

"How much of a discount?"

"Around a 65% discount." I said, facing the street again.

Derek was silent for a moment before he spoke again, this time looking at me. "I can pay for half of it."

I swung my gaze over to him. "What?"

"I should pay for half. I cut you off. You shouldn't pay that much if I'm the cause."

"I-I can't expect you to pay for it. It had other issues, it's a worn out car, really. You don't have too." I said, not believing what Derek had just said.

"No. I'm paying."

I scowled. "You don't need to."

"Well I'm going to." Derek said firmly, eyes set and focused.

"I really can't–," Derek cut me off.

"Deal with it. You are going to let me pay for half or you're fired."

My jaw dropped and I huffed, squirming in my seat. "That's not fair. It's my car."

"Your car that is at the mechanic right now because of me."

"This is infuriating!" I spoke, glaring at my boss.

"Stubborn might be you're fatal flaw, but it's mine too. I'm not backing down." Derek said, his sharp jaw firm.

I frowned. I honestly couldn't afford to pay for all of that. I had to swallow my pride.

"Fine," I muttered and a small smile blessed his features. I nearly stopped short at the sight, he looked good, really good. "But, I need to pay you back."

"You already work for me." He stated, rolling his eyes.

"I mean dinner. Now, let me buy you dinner."

He looked over at me. "Is that really appropriate?"

My cheeks flushed but I didn't loose my confidence. "Deal with it. You are going to let me pay for your dinner or I quit."

He watched me carefully, an after an elongated amount of time, he finally nodded. I exhaled.

"Good. I know a good burger place."

**I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I love feedback! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least five reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Tell me which is your fav chapter in the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 6

Chloe's P.O.V.

"This is the gourmet burger restaurant you were talking about?" Derek asked, looking at the run down building in front of us.

"I never said gourmet. I said good. And it's good, trust me." I said, glancing at Derek, who was currently unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Whatever, any place with food is good enough for me," Derek mumbled as he got out of the car and waited for me to do the same.

"This place looks sort of sketchy." Derek pointed out and moved closer to me, blocking the cold nighttime air with his warmth. Drunk, smoking men typically surrounded the dingy building, but it was empty at the moment.

"Well, yeah. But it's not late, so we're fine." I assured Derek as we entered the restaurant.

We grabbed seats in a worn out booth, waiting to be served.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked, causing me to look up from my menu.

"Doing what?"

"This," He gestured around. "You don't need to buy me dinner."

"And you don't need to pay for half my car. But that's what's happening." I responded, returning my attention back to the menu I was holding.

Even though I wasn't looking his way, I felt his emerald eyes on me. I slowly raised my gaze up to his and my breath momentarily caught in my throat. His dark hair fell into his eyes, teasing his high cheekbones. My blue eyes were completely mesmerized by his green eyes. His slight five o'clock shadow around his mouth moved as he smiled slightly, teeth showing for a minute before his smile fell.

I then understood why his other assistants fawned over his good looks. He was attractive, in a brooding, mysterious way. He intrigued me, but I didn't want to be captivated by him. Derek was rude, but he did obviously care. I forced myself to look away.

"What are you going to get?" I asked him, inspecting the menu carefully.

"A lot." Derek grumbled, still staring at the list of options.

I smiled, "Alright. We'll order tons of food. I bet I can eat more fries than you."

Derek scoffed, "Don't set yourself up for failure. I'll bet you can't even consume half the fries I do."

I laughed and stuck out my hand, "It's a bet."

He eyed my hand guardedly before jutting his own hand out and shook it with mine. His large, rough hand enveloped around my small one and gently shook it before withdrawing his arm.

The waiter came by and we placed our numerous orders. He arrived several minutes later with the food, which piled our whole table.

Derek's teeth sank into his cheeseburger and his face light up. "This is good."

"Just good? It's delicious!"

"Why do all the greasy places have the best burgers?" Derek asked, finishing off the meat as I took a sip of my beer.

"Who cares? More for us."

Derek nodded his head in agreement and reached for more food. The table remained silent for a few minutes, both of us clearly enjoying the food.

"Why do you wear that necklace?" Derek questioned, his mouth full.

"What?"

"Your necklace. You wear it everyday. Your boyfriend give it to you?"

I sputtered, nearly choking on the fries, "N-no. It belonged to my mom. She gave it to me before she passed away." I fingered the pendent that hung around my neck cautiously. "She said it would protect me."

Derek nodded, and remained silent, not knowing what to say to my melancholy tone.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I assured him, the alcohol obviously getting to my head.

"Sorry. I just assumed." Derek trailed off. He shook his head, "Nevermind, it's nothing."

I nodded and changed the conversation. "How long have you worked as an editor?"

"About two years." Derek said gruffly.

"You know, for a guy who deals with words, you don't say much."

Derek laughed, his deep chuckle filling the room, causing me to grin as his eyes sparkled. "That's true."

I watched him, enthralled by him smiling, making my stomach flip. I blamed it for eating too much.

"I ate half of what you ate. I win." I said, a triumphant smile plastered on my face.

"I'm not done." Derek muttered, stuffing his face with even more food.

"Oh come on!" I complained. "How can you eat so much and look how you look?"

Derek raised his eyebrows slightly, "High metabolism, I guess."

My cheeks turned a furious shade of red; I was making a fool of myself. "I'm sorry, I'm just horrible at social interactions and I'm kind of drunk."

I swore Derek own cheeks were slightly pink, but it was the blush gone the next minute. "It's fine. We've been here for almost two hours. Let me get you home."

"Not until I pay the check." I insisted.

"I'll tip." Derek said, reaching for his wallet.

"No! This is my thing. I'm paying for everything."

Derek cocked his head to the side, analyzing me. I met his gaze with a sharp one of my own.

"Fine. Let's get the check." Derek agreed, waving at a waiter.

Once I paid Derek said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll only be a minute but you can wait in the car for me."

I nodded as he passed me the keys and I watched him stand up and leave. I stood, stretched slightly and walked out the front doors.

I wrapped my scarf and jacket tightly around my small frame, cursing at the chilly wind of the winter. I heard someone calling out a vulgar name close by; I looked over towards the group of men.

"Yeah! Look over here! Stay right there, I'm coming over." A blonde, tall man said, laughing with his friends.

My eyes widened and the cold air and the danger of this situation sobered me up. "I'm okay, thanks."

"How old are you, baby?" The man said, completely ignoring what I had just told him, and approached me slowly. "I like 'em young."

I frantically looked around for Derek's black car, which was nearly impossible to see in the darkness. I gulped, turning in the opposite direction and walking quicker, hoping the man would leave me alone.

The man was now increasing his pace towards me, however his steps were sluggish due to the amount of alcohol he consumed.

I clutched my bag, searching for my cell phone and the can of pepper spray I kept with me at all times. I replayed every self-defense move that my dad had ever made me learn before I moved to the city in my head.

"Chloe," A comforting voice rang in the background.

"Derek!" I screeched, hoping Derek would be able to scare the man off.

"Oh no! Your boyfriend's not going to save you this time." The blonde man called out, moving swiftly towards me.

I heard hard footsteps falling on the pavement; I prayed that it was Derek as I searched for a way of escape. I was practically cornered in the alley behind the restaurant.

As the blonde man drew nearer something flashed in the dim light. Within an instant, it had disappeared from sight. Breathing heavily I tried to conceal myself in the darkness.

"Get out of here!" The man snarled as Derek rounded the corner. The man swatted clumsily at Derek with his arm.

My eyes widened. "Derek! A switchblade! He has a knife!"

Derek's fist connected with the man's jaw, sending him towards the ground. He lay there, crumpled on the ground, knocked out. Derek ran towards me.

"Are you alright? Did he get near you?" Derek asked, hovering over me with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry. Can we just go?"

Derek nodded his head. "Absolutely. Let's go."

He escorted me towards the parking lot, his hand on the small of my back. As we passed by the unconscious man Derek stopped.

"He looks so familiar." Derek muttered, and took a few paces towards the man. I followed.

"Do you know him?" I asked, hoping not to sound as frightened as I truly was.

Derek was silent for a second before muttering, "Malloy! That's Liam Malloy."

"The author?"

"Yes." Derek snarled, his face contorted in rage directed towards the man.

"It's alright, Derek. Let's just go. We can call the police later," I said calmly, hoping he would listen.

"Yeah, of course, let's -," Derek sentence was cut off as a cold hand slid around my ankle and yanked roughly. I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground and my head connected to the pavement and I slid into complete, cold darkness.

**Ah! So late just happened. Longer chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I've been pumping out chapters lately! Whoop! Tell me what you guys think about this story. I hope it becomes more popular! Spread the word!**

**I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I love feedback! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least five reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Tell me which is your fav chapter in the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 7

Chloe's P.O.V.

I groaned as I forced my head up, groggily opening my blue eyes. The back of my head burst with tremendous pain as I gasped for breath.

Derek looked over at me, his face relieved that I was awake.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, my voice rather unstable and hoarse.

"You were knocked out. I just called the police. Malloy attacked you." Derek spat, venom in his voice as he spoke of Liam Malloy.

"Where are we going?" I asked, referring to why he was driving so rapidly.

"The hospital." Derek said simply as he slowed down the car.

"What? I can't go to the hospital. Just take me home, give me an Advil, and I'll be fine."

"No. We're going to the hospital." Derek said, his eyes focused on the chaotic street.

"I really don't need it. Don't do this." I pleaded with Derek.

He turned his head, watching me. I stared back fiercely.

"I'm dropping you off at my place." Derek said finally.

"What?" I questioned, taken aback by his statement.

"You're clearly not well. If you insist not to go to a hospital, then I'll let you rest at my house." Derek said simply.

"I-I really couldn't intrude." I said, confused by his approach.

"Too bad." Derek stated, pulling out of one road and into another. "It's happening. I'll drive you back home later, when you're better."

"I'm really fine." I said, but my body betrayed me, I groaned as the back of my head eruption with pain.

Derek was silent for a few long minutes as we drove to his apartment.

"I'm owing you quite a few favors now." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. You are." Derek stated.

"I really appreciate this, you know. You've done a lot for me." I said, ignoring the pain in my skull.

"This is my fault," Derek whispered. "I should have said no, then none of this would have happened."

"Oh please, don't take pity on yourself, I was stupid. I knew what happened there at night. I should have waited inside the restaurant for you. They never would have gotten near me if I was with you. I was being clueless and stupid. Don't blame yourself if I don't blame you."

Derek nodded slightly as we pulled up next to his apartment building. Immediately I recognized it, it was one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Manhattan. I swung my gaze over to Derek, my jaw hanging open.

"You live _here_?" I asked Derek, incredulously.

Derek nodded softly, not looking at me. "Let's go," Derek said, opening his car door. "Wait. Let me help you out." Derek called out before running to the other side of the car and opening the door for me.

I was sure I was blushing but I hoped that the darkness concealed it. He held out his hand, which I grabbed, and gently pulled me out.

"Thanks," I said withdrawing my hand from his. The second I did I nearly toppled to the ground. Derek caught me and pulled me along into the gorgeous lobby.

A brilliant chandelier hung from the ceiling, brightening up the glorious room. I stood there, awe-struck with the beauty. Light blue walls surrounded me, white crown molding detailing the walls. The clean, white floor glittered as Derek picked me up and walked to the main elevator.

"I can't believe you live here," I said, still mesmerized by the building. "Celebrities live here!"

"Only one, and she's not that big." Derek murmured as he punched the third button of the elevator.

"You sound spoiled. You must make millions!"

Derek helped me out of the elevator as and we walked down the long corridor to his front door.

Derek unlocked the door and I marveled at the beauty of his magnificent apartment. The walls were an off white shade, littered with family photographs. He walked me over to the sofa, setting me down quickly as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Derek's deep voice grumbled into the cell phone.

Derek was silent for a moment, then his face twisted with anger. "He's not there? Yeah… of course. Around 6'0, straight shaggy blonde, blue eyes…. Yeah, he's an author… He did attack me, and my friend as well… Thank you very much, officer."

I watched Derek run his fingers through his hair as he collapsed next to me.

"Police?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Derek nodded, his jaw set.

"They'll find him. They always do." I said, rubbing his arm in reassurance. "He hurt you?"

"It's nothing." Derek claimed, shoving my hand away and shielded his face slightly.

I ignored his protest as I moved his luscious hair away from his face and inspected the bottom of his eye, which had a large cut under it, already swelling.

I pursed my lips, as I softly touched his face as he closed his eyes.

"I'm fine." Derek said, jerking away from my touch.

"No, you're not. He swung at you with the switchblade, didn't he?" Derek didn't respond. "Oh god, Derek, I'm so sorry. I sh-shouldn't have done any of this."

"It's just a cut," Derek said gruffly. "We should focus on you, not me."

Derek swiftly got up and returned mere seconds later with an emergency kit and bandages.

"I'm just a mess." I muttered, tears prickling my eyes. "I've been screwing everything up since the day I met you. I-I'm so sorry."

Derek clearly looked uncomfortable as he looked around, obviously not knowing how to deal with a crying girl. He scooted closer to me, putting one hand gently on my cheek and the other lying awkwardly on my arm.

"You're fine. You don't need to cry." Derek said, looking at me sincerely. I wiped my tears away, embarrassed by my useless cries. Derek continued, "I know I'm not the easiest, and you tried your best. I'm s-sorry."

I glanced into his green eyes that I had so admired from afar, were now up close, inches away from my own. The typical guarded exterior had fallen, as he looked at me softly.

I felt an urge to lean forward, to close the small distance between us, to melt at his gentle touch, but quickly shook that idea off. He was my boss, he wasn't even my friend. How could I possibly imagine him in a scenario like this?

Derek seemed to snap out of it quicker than I could as he focused on the wound on the back of my head. He spend most of the night tending to me, then finally, I was able to treat his own eye.

By the time the two of us were finished, I was exhausted and fell asleep on his couch. Derek didn't protest, as he lazily watched TV, one arm dangling against the back of the couch.

Waking out of my dreamless sleep I found myself curled up around a large, fluffy blanket, the color of the night sky. I sat up immediately and looked around, remembering how I spent the night at Derek's. My cheeks turned a furious shade of red as I fingered the back of my head where I was injured.

There was no sign of Derek anywhere to be seen, so I stood up and went looking for him, wishing him goodbye. The problem was, I had no idea where he was in this huge apartment. Clumsily I walked around, peering inside each door, hoping to find him.

Soon I trudged along to a door, and peered inside. Derek was in there, only he was shirtless and sleeping. I froze, taking the sight in, before immediately running in the opposite direction and out the door.

**Ah! So late just happened. Longer chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I've been pumping out chapters lately! Whoop! Tell me what you guys think about this story. I hope it becomes more popular! Spread the word!**

**I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I love feedback! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least _seven_ reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Tell me which is your fav chapter in the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 8

Chloe's P.O.V.

The cold, chilly air hit me the second I opened the door to exit my apartment and I nearly staggered backwards. I wrapped my coat and scarf tighter around my body, clutching for any remaining warmth.

White snow littered the New York's busy streets, coating the cars like a blanket. Thankful that my own car was out of further damage I began walked briskly to the coffee shop that was around the corner of my building.

Angry New Yorkers shoved past me, audibly cursing at the weather. However, I remained silent, inwardly content for some peculiar reason. I most definitely was not having a good week and the back of my head was still throbbing because of last night, but a part of me just didn't mind.

Andres', my favorite coffee shop became visible in the distance. The red bricks covered in light snow, making the large café look warm, friendly, and inviting. I smiled, pushing open the double doors and ran inside to get some nice hot chocolate.

There were several people in line, all clearly thinking the same idea as me. I took my place behind a tall man dressed in jeans and black jacket. His black hair was tousled slightly, as if he had just gotten out of bed, and his jacket hugged him, showing off his clear muscles. I wasn't sure why I was watching him so much, he just seemed so familiar.

Soon enough it was my turn in line.

"Hey. Andre here today?" The cashier shook his head. "Oh okay, can I have a small ho-,"

My sentence was cut off as scolding hot coffee poured all over my shirt and I jumped up into the air. My eyes snapped upwards as I looked who dropped their coffee on me straight in the eye. It was the tall man in line before me.

"D-Derek?" I asked, my voice wavering due to the hot liquid that had been dumped on my coffee.

"Chloe," Derek breathed, immediately dabbing napkins on the stain.

I rushed to the nearest napkin dispenser and grabbed a bunch before making my way back to him.

"Sorry. I guess I just didn't seen you behind me." Derek said, apologizing.

"Because I'm so little," I finished for him. "This is a turn of events, isn't it. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who dropped coffee on you."

"Yeah, but this isn't coffee," Derek said with a smirk as he waved the drink around slightly. "It's hot chocolate."

I laughed and his eyes lighted up slightly, relieved that I wasn't upset with him. He pointed out. "It's almost gone. The stain, I mean."

"Yeah, it is." I said, finishing it off. "And, gone. So, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't know this place."

"Oh yeah, Simon, my brother suggested to meet up today, so I said here. But he's late and I spilled his drink all over you."

I glanced around. "D-do you want to sit down?"

Derek looked at me for a moment. "Alright."

"Let me just get my order."

He nodded and walked slowly in the opposite direction. I went back into the line and waited, which gave me a chance to observe my boss. He looked different in street clothes rather than he did in his typical suits. His green eyes twinkled and flickered around the room, analyzing everything and everyone. He ran his hand through his long dark hair, making girl giggle as they looked at him.

I realized in that light just truly how attractive Derek was. The way his sharp nose and jaw complimented each other, his light skin and dark hair, his height and build, but most importantly his eyes, which were to typically shielded and hesitant would occasionally open up.

Derek snapped his head in my direction as if he knew I was staring and my cheeks blushed a profuse shade of red and my heart started to beat faster. I turned around, frowning at how my body reacted to his gaze, and grabbed my hot chocolate and made my way back to the table that Derek was sitting at.

"Your head still hurt?" Derek asked calmly, taking a long sip from his cup.

I felt the welt that was left from the night before. "It's fine now," I lied.

"Liar," Derek mumbled casually, his eyes staring into my own. "But is it better than when you woke up?"

I shifted in my seat. "Yeah, a lot better. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Oh, I thought you left in the middle of the night, I didn't see you this morning."

"No, early this morning. I didn't want to be an even more of a hassle on you." I said, but images of this morning flooded my vision as my cheeks flushed.

Derek didn't say anything, but smiled slightly, sending my throat to go dry and my heart to bang against my ribcage.

"The cut's gone." I noted, referring to the one he got under his eye the previous night.

"Oh, yeah. It is." Derek stated, touching the area delicately. "Thanks for that."

"You've got a nice apartment. How can you afford that place?"

Derek looked around the café uncomfortably. "I'm the head editor of the whole firm. And it's not too bad, Tori used to live with me to pay rent, but she moved in with her boyfriend."

"Tori lived with you?" I asked, a laugh threatening to escape my lips.

"Hence the decorative pillows."

"Yeah, I assumed you had a girlfriend. Those pillows, they're just too cheerful for you." I said, a grin on my face.

The corners of his lips tugged up slightly. "No girlfriend."

I sipped the cup of hot chocolate, trying to conceal my wide smile at that part. What was wrong with me?

"Anyway, I have news. I know you've only worked as my assistant for a couple months, but I think you're better than that. I can give you an editing job." Derek said, trying to gauge a reaction out of me.

My jaw nearly dropped, "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I need some more editors, we've been getting bigger, and pays twice as well."

"Yes! I'll be an editor and I can get out of dingy apartment and into a nicer place!" I said, beginning to ramble.

"Because the firm is getting larger, we need an extension to the building. The contractors are going to start next Friday, so you'll have to move into my office until theirs more room downstairs."

"So this a definite thing?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could start in around two weeks."

"Absolutely, thank you!" I squealed and I jumped up and attacked him with a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his arms constricted around my waist and then hung there loosely. My heart pounded as if I had just run a mile and I scrambled off his, sure that my face was red.

"Welcome." Derek grumbled, the tips of his ear going red as his cell phone rang.

He got off the phone a minute later, "Simon can't make it. And I need to go pick up Tori somewhere. I should get going."

"Yeah, okay. See you Monday." I said, still grinning from my new job.

"Do you need a ride Monday morning? You're car's still with Simon." Derek asked, shrugging on his black jacket.

"That would be amazing, actually. Thanks."

"Alright, bye." Derek called out behind him.

Before I realized it, I jumped over and ran towards Derek, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you." I whispered, inhaling his forest scent.

**Okay! So there is chapter 8. I really hope you guys like it. I know I havent been able to update in a while!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least _nine_ reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Tell me which is your fav chapter in the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 9

Chloe's P.O.V.

I gripped the side of the door to Derek's office, knocking on the door lightly.

Derek turned around in his chair, as his lips tugged upwards slightly, making my heart go crazy.

"Let me help you with that." Derek said, getting up and walking over to be and grabbed the large box I was holding. Meanwhile, his long, nimble fingers brushed softly over my own and lingered for a moment.

Derek took his time moving his hand away and I longed for the warmth that his fingers brought. I shifted, attempting to hide my crimson face from his view.

He walked over to the empty desk in the room and placed the box down gently. Derek turned around to face me as I grinned at him, expressing my thanks.

"First day," I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I got a few manuscripts for you to look over. Remember what I said about-,"

I cut him off and moved closer to him. "I know. You've been prepping me for the last two weeks," I reached forward and touched his arm reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

Derek raised his head, looked at my arm and then at my face, his gaze meeting mine. His dazzling green eyes pierced though me and I look an unconscious step forward, my hand still resting on his bicep. Derek's ebony hair grazed his cheekbones slightly and my throat tightened, making it difficult to breathe. I tilted my head up, now extremely close to him.

"What are you doing?" A voice exclaimed from the doorway. Tori's voice.

Realizing our compromising position I jumped apart from Derek and turned to fully face Tori.

"What?" Derek asked sharply, venom in his voice.

Tori raised her eyebrows; a smirk perched on her lips.

"I came to close the door, I could feel the sexual tension from the front desk." Tori said.

"Tori!" I hissed, I wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Not very professional, Derek. Dating your assistant." Tori continued, ignoring me completely.

"W-we're not dating," I sputtered, blushing. "And I'm an editor."

Derek's eyes were alight with fury directed towards his younger stepsister.

Tori knew not to press any further. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving."

The door to his office closed and Derek placed his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. Not knowing what to say I decided to keep my mouth shut as I peered over at him. He stood up abruptly, walked over to his computer and began typing quickly.

I let out a sigh as I walked to my desk and began to work.

Nearly three hours had passed before Derek brought his head up and glanced at the clock, then turned to me, "Food?"

I looked over at the clock. Lunchtime. "Food." I agreed.

Derek jumped up, grabbing his coat. "Let's go."

I looked over at him, reaching for my jacket, "Where?"

"I know a good burger place too." I smiled.

_At the restaurant_

I sunk my teeth into the cheeseburger, flavor bursting in my mouth. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

Derek nodded his head in agreement. "It gets better each time."

I smiled. "What other restaurants do you like?"

Derek looked up from the burger he had just been devouring and stared straight into my eyes. I felt as though I was melting from his intense gaze. "I can show you some of them sometime."

I blushed but nodded nonetheless. His gaze returned to his food but I kept observing him. What did that mean? I honestly couldn't like him. But did I? No, no of course not, he's my boss.

But still, I found myself mesmerized by everything he would do, the way he would murmur my name, the way his green eyes met my blue ones, and the way he would smile faintly when I was around him.

His eyes darted up, "What? Do I have something on my face."

"Ketchup, actually." I said with a chuckle.

Derek groaned and grabbed a napkin, wiping his face.

"Did I get it?" He asked.

"You smudged it even more."

Derek grumbled. "Then help me out, will you?"

I was silent for a second before nodding, I reached forward, my hand grazing his cheek. I dabbed away the stain with my napkin, but kept my hand on his face for a second longer than needed. I pulled away.

"Thanks." Derek muttered, returning his attention to his food, the tips of his ears slightly red.

"Do you need any help here?" Asked a waitress with golden hair and hazel eyes asked, giggling as she stared at Derek.

"No." Derek spat.

"Are you sure? A refill?" She asked again. I nearly rolled my eyes; Derek didn't even bother to resist rolling his eyes.

"We're good. Thanks."

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Okay, sure. Just call whenever you need me." She said patting Derek's arm for a minute before walking away.

I laughed once she was out of earshot. "You could've been nicer to her, Derek."

Derek groaned. "She does this every time I come here. I swear each time her number is written on the napkins she dumps on me."

I grinned. "I think she might have a little, tiny crush on you, Derek."

He glanced up at me for a moment before continuing eating. "She's not the one I want to like me."

I halted what I was doing for a second. My heart stopped for a moment, my palms going sweaty. I quickly wiped them against my pants.

I cleared my dry throat. "Well, I'm full."

Derek grabbed my plate and began eating off it.

I laughed, bringing light to his eyes. His lips formed a quarter of a smile and I nearly sank into the plush chair I was sitting in.

"I'm hungry." Derek grumbled in between bites.

I swatted his hand away. "It's mine. I'm getting a box."

Derek complained as I waved over the blonde, tall waitress.

She barely even looked at me, flashing Derek a magnificent smile that would've sent any man in this restaurant running to the bedroom. Derek didn't even blink.

I didn't like her. She seemed fake, uninteresting, and attracted to Derek. She hardly even knew him. But, did I?

She grabbed my box again and scribbled something across it before giving Derek a gorgeous grin and sauntered away.

I looked at what she wrote: Her name and number.

Derek smirked. "Told you."

"You've ever called," I glanced down at the box. "Erin?"

"Once."

My head shot up so quickly I nearly got whiplash. "_What?_"

"We went out once, courtesy of my brother. It was a while ago and one of many horrible dates I've been on. I'm not sure why she's still holding on."

I knew why she still was not over him, but I remained quiet for a while. "Many?"

"Horrible dates? Hell yeah. Everyone's too boring, honestly. I either get pissed with them or they get pissed with me." Derek said.

I laughed, "I wonder why they would ever get pissed off with you."

He grinned and my heart stopped short. "I know, it's a mystery to me too."

"I know what you mean," I said, trying not to sound too eager about his failed love life. "All the guys I've dated are…bland? I'm not sure how to say it, but there was nothing special there for me.

"Maybe someday." Derek said, raising his glass.

I looked at him, lifting my own drink. "Someday."

He continued analyzing me before he looked away.

"We done here?"

I nodded, my heart still pounding from his stare.

"I'll be back in a minute." Derek stated, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bathroom."

I nodded, standing up myself, stretching slightly. I grabbed the box and walked over to front door, waiting for Derek.

The blonde waitress, Erin, emerged and walked directly towards me.

"You're Derek's sister, right?" She asked, giggling.

"No, I'm not. I'm Chloe."

"Oh," She paused, looking around the restaurant. "Is he seeing someone?"

I don't know what came over me, but I lied. "He is actually."

Erin scowled. "Don't tell me it's you. He would never like someone like you, I mean, look at you."

"I'm sorry?" I said, raising my eyebrows, becoming more and more annoyed with this girl.

"You're not pretty enough for him. You look like you're fifteen. You're a joke and he's too good for you." Erin smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I blinked away the tears prickling in my eyes, "S-sorry I don't reach you're standards, but you and Derek have only gone out once. I don't think you should be making all these decisions for him."

She glared at me. "I have to get back to work."

She walked away, huffing, as Derek came out of the bathroom. He walked over to me.

"Let's go." Derek grunted.

I nodded slightly, still thinking about what Erin said to me.

**So I have strep throat. Yippie. But I pumped out this chapter. I don't really like it that much but I added quite a bit of romance. And a jealous Chloe.**

**Okay! So there is chapter 9. I really hope you guys like it. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want you to know that I aim to get at least _ten_ reviews per chapter, so please try to remember to review!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Tell me which is your fav chapter in the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: All character belong the Kelley Armstrong.**

Chapter 10

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Come on," I squealed, jumping up from my chair. "Time to go."

Derek looked up from his chair, a smile threatening to form on his face. His eyes burst with light, with an emerald colored tie to match, causing me to nearly swoon. "What?"

"It's our lunch break. Let's do something interesting."

Derek began to get up. "Do you want to go to lunch? That place I showed you about a month ago? The burger place on,-"

"No." I said reproachfully, cutting him off. His eyes widened significantly by the tone of my voice. I winced, lying, trying to cover up what I had just spat. "I-I'm not in the mood for a cheeseburger right now."

Derek eyed me suspiciously, careful not to say anything. His smile had vanished, and his tall stance became a slightly brooding one. He shoved his hands in his black suit pockets and looked out the large window, a perfect view of Manhattan below us. The wind whistled through the leaves, bouncing off the window.

"Where do you want to go then?" Derek grumbled, turning to face me, no expression on his face.

I blinked, cautious with my respond. It was hard to get used to Derek's constant mood swings. I loved it when he was warm and open with me, and we could joke and talk about nearly anything, but when he closed himself off it was difficult to get him to be vulnerable up again. I straightened my light purple blouse before answering him.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not in the mood at the moment. But why don't we go through Central Park?" I suggested, twisting my hands behind my back nervously.

Derek raised his head, eyes shining slightly behind the black wall of hair that hung in his face. "Let's go. I need a break."

I smiled softly at him, and he stared back at me for a minute before abruptly turning around. He gently swept up his black jacket, pulled over his shoulders and began walking out the door.

Grabbing my bag I rushed out the door after him. I quickly paced down the extensive blank corridor, attempting to keep up with Derek's long strides.

I was nearly huffing when I collided into Derek's muscular back as Tori rounded the corner.

"Been a while since your last date, hasn't it Derek?" Tori chided a small smile reaching her lips, but not her brown eyes. "I was almost afraid that our dear Chloe dumped the big bad wolf."

Derek scowl deepened, "What do you want, _Tori?_" Derek spat.

"I was going to tell you about dad, but I guess not."

Derek's eyes widened, attractive green orbs suddenly alert. "Is he okay? Is he here?"

I remained silent, but angry with Tori at her previous comment. I scratched my arm, looking around, trying to look busy and not as though I was guilty of eavesdropping on their conversation.

Tori just pursed her lips.

"Tori!" Derek's voice yelled, rumbling off the walls. I was nearly taken aback by Derek's sudden anger; he clearly hadn't seen his father in a while.

Tori scowled, but complied with her brother's demand. "He's fine. He just called. He's going to come up here."

"When?" Derek asked, running his calloused hands through his dark tresses.

"Two weeks, late March."

Derek nodded solemnly, "Why didn't he talk to me?"

Tori looked at Derek sympathetically, a trace of regret and sorrow reached her eyes. "He had to go, work. I'm sure he'll call again soon."

A flash of hurt crossed Derek's gorgeous features and his gaze dropped to the floor, I glanced up at Derek. The dark haired man's expression had become unreadable and my heart swelled with sadness for him.

He brought his head up a moment later and he looked over at his sister, I expected a siblings bond to transpire, a hug similar to the movies, but he just gave her a curt nod.

"Cancel any meeting Miss Saunders and I might have for the rest of today. I'm not coming back in today, I need a break. We're going to the Park."

Tori blinked, but nodded nonetheless.

"Am I coming back?" I asked Derek, glancing up.

"I'm not." Derek mumbled.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff then." I whispered to him, dashing back to our office. I scanned my desk, deciding to only bring my cardigan and I inwardly regretting that the fabric wasn't warm enough for me. I sighed as I shrugged on the soft fabric.

Quickly gathering my things I scurried back to the front desk of the building, no Derek in sight.

"Where did he go?" I asked Tori, gasping for breath.

"I told him to wait outside." Tori said simply, raising her head to look at me.

"Alright, thanks Tori. Can you handle it here by yourself?" I asked politely.

"Piece of cake. Go flirt with Derek. Do me a favor?" Tori asked, desperation in her voice.

My eyes widened in surprise, evidently shocked by the question. I nodded.

"Take care of my brother." She whispered.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I agreed to what she had said and I walked out the door.

Derek was standing outside, near his black car, frowning as though he was deep in thought. The wind rustled through his dark hair, sending his ebony locks array. My heart pounded at the very sight, but I walked closer towards him, my footsteps silent.

"Are you okay? You aren't in the car." I asked, hugging myself to keep me warm.

Derek looked up and typical spark in his eyes wasn't really present, it was more of a dull shine. "We're walking."

I gaped up at him, "Walking? To Central Park? It's freezing outside."

"Yeah, got a better idea?" Derek asked, already walking out of the parking lot.

"Several actually." I said indignantly. Derek shook his head, ignoring me. I let out a sigh and chased after him.

"Why do we need to walk, anyway?" I asked, almost jogging to keep up with him and keep myself warm.

"I need to clear my head."

I remembered his surprise that his father called and I resisted all the complaints that threatened to escape my lips. I wasn't sure what was going on exactly between his father and himself but I knew better than to bother Derek about it.

We walked for a while in silence, but Derek doubled back, walking with me instead of ahead of me. My thin, grey cardigan barely protected me from the warmth so I was thankful to use Derek as a shield. I watched as people scurried across the roads and sidewalks as they tried to escape the bitter winds of early March.

"It's getting warmer, see." Derek said, pointing to the sun peeking out of the grey clouds.

It's true, it was significantly warmer than it was when we first started walking, but I found myself still clutching Derek's side. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right.

"You've become numb to the lack of heat, you're going to get frostbite." I lied, smiling up at Derek.

"Please," Derek scoffed. "You're fine." But still, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I found myself melting into his fine touch as all the blood rose to my face. I was no longer cold.

We walked together, reaching the entrance of the park and I collapsed into one of the multiple benches. Derek slumped into the seat next to me, placing one arm behind his head and the other across the edge of the bench.

"Let me take a breath for a minute." I huffed, letting out visible puffs of air. Derek nodded, and we sat there for a minute on the bench, him sitting calmly, and me breathing as though I had just had an asthma attack. I hesitantly stood up on my swollen feet and beckoned to Derek to stand. He stood easily, sending a scowl right to my face.

We continued walking the path, Derek leading me around aimlessly as I took in the gorgeous picture. I sighed in content, still marveling at the scenery when Derek stopped walking.

Derek turned on me. "Why didn't you want to go back to that diner?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback by the sudden question.

"You heard me."

"I-I just wasn't in the mood today."

"You're lying."

"And how would you possibly know whether I am lying or not?" I asked, annoyed with Derek's true accusations.

"I know you." Derek deadpanned.

"Barely," I scoffed. "I've worked for you for about three months, that's nothing."

"When you lie, you stutter." Derek said after the initial look of hurt vanished from his face.

"It's cold, of course I would stutter." I shot back, my temper raising.

"What's wrong with that restaurant?"

"Nothing!" I said loudly, nearly shouting.

"You were fine until I went to the bathroom, what happened?"

"Honestly, how could you possibly remember that? It was almost a month ago." I asked, completely looking at Derek.

"Just tell me." Derek insisted, towering over me.

I scowled. "It was nothing, I'm serious. I was just waiting for you and Erin started talking to me."

"Erin?" Derek asked in astonishment, clearly not expecting that response.

"Yeah, who else would you expect?" I asked, agitated with Derek.

"What'd she say to you?"

"How am I supposed to remember?"

"She was talking to you!" Derek grumbled.

My body danced with fury. "She just thought we-we were together."

"So? Why would that bother you?" Derek blinked, seemingly angry.

"That part didn't bother me." I snapped, my blonde hair getting in my eyes, I shoved it aside.

"Then what?"

"Will you shut up for one second?" I responded, infuriated with Derek.

He scowled at me, but remained silent.

"She said I didn't deserve you, I wasn't good enough. I wasn't pretty enough for you. You would never like someone like me. That you were settling."

Derek's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he just stared at me. My heart started thumping, mixed emotions running through my small body.

"I don't settle." Derek murmured.

He reached forward, placing one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist, and our lips locked.

**Don't kill me! I was planning to do this a lot differently, but I ended up writing this. **

**Okay! So there is chapter 10. I really hope you guys like it. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
